


The Training Session

by Qurinas



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-02
Updated: 2003-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs to train to battle the Lycans.  However, after hundreds of years of the same thing, a distraction is welcome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Contrelamontre fight challenge on LJ.

Gunfire echoed through the chamber as bullets slammed into the alabaster bust about ten meters away. When the slide on the heavy pistol locked back, a feminine hand with long, slender fingers slipped from the grip as the empty magazine fell from it to the floor and slipped down to the belt about a slim waist and withdrew another clip and slammed it home. The slide shot forward with the barrel of the pistol still downrange and now ready to fire, a mere two seconds was all it took for the Death Dealer to accomplish this.

“I think you’ve got ‘im,” purred a sultry feminine voice behind Selene in a perfectly sculptured English accent. Spinning around with her weapon still raised, the Death Dealer stopped the barrel a few inches from the cheek of the vampire behind her and squeezed off three more rounds.

To her credit, Erika barely flinched as the bullets whizzed past her and slammed into a bust on the far side of the room. With the barrel still smoking in Selene’s hand, Erika raised her eyebrow.

“Now I got the one behind me,” Selene said in a low voice as she met the other vampire’s gaze. “What do you want, Erika?” she asked with a sigh of annoyance as she holstered her pistol. Not even waiting for her answer, Selene snapped, “Did Kraven send you?”

“In fact, he did,” the blonde answered.

In an obstinate gesture, Viktor’s progeny put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. “And what does our esteemed leader want now? I’m training, I don’t have time to run to him at his every whim.”

Erika tilted her head to the side and gave a mocking grin. “You should be happy he makes as much time for you as he does. But, that isn’t why I am here.”

“Yes, you do seem to be avoiding that question and wasting my time in the process,” Selene rebuked, an icy edge to her voice. “Again, why are you here?”

Selene continued to observe Erika for a few moments as they stared daggers at each other. It had not always been this way. Before her sire was set to rest, Selene and Erika had actually been friends. It was only after her sire was asleep and Erika had chosen to throw in fully with Kraven and his cabal did the friendship nearly shattered.

“With all your constant paranoid badgering, Kraven feels that there might actually be something to your suspicion about the Lycans,” Erika informed her with a tone somewhat pouting but with a mix of challenge. “Now he has sent me down her for a little training. It appears you are the only one available, the teams are busy.” This wasn’t totally true, but Erika really didn’t want to ask anyone else.

Considering Erika’s request for a moment, Selene kept her gaze steady. “Very well.” She looked down at the flowing victorian velvet gown Erika was wearing with a disapproving stare. “But first, you need to get changed. Then, meet me back here.”

Having already shed her weapons, Selene stood waiting in her tight fighting combat suit and corset. Erika came back in the room wearing a similar outfit but with her hair still piled stylishly on top of her head. A small frown crossed Selene’s lips, but wordless she moved over to the open area beside the range and took a loose fighting stance.

Having moved to stand in front of her, Erika crossed her arms demurely in front of her. After a moment of watching the Death Dealer, she sighed and tried to mirror the stance. The two vampires began to move back and forth, Selene guiding their maneuvers and giving advice to her more sociable peer.

They paused from their sparring session. “I think you’re hopeless, at this point you might need to bat your eyelashes at a Lycan and hope he is stupid enough to fall for it.”

Erika grinned and sauntered toward Selene. “Well, it has worked for me in the past.” Moving to stand before her, Erika reached up and gently traced her finger down the line of Selene’s jaw. “I’ve even been able to entice cold-hearted Death Dealers before. But, I’m sure you couldn’t have forgotten that.”

Stepping forward Selene swept Erika’s leg and struck her hard in the chest with an open-hand-strike sending the blonde to the floor. A screech of surprise and pain escaped her and she slammed to the floor. “Perhaps that trick doesn’t work as well as you thought,” Selene observed scornfully.

Leaping to her feet, Erika eyes grew a vibrant blue and she lashed out with kicks and punches. Clearly Selene had touched a nerved as she blocked and counter attacked. As the speed and intensity of their session increased, Selene could feel the change in her that caused her eyes to turn as well. She was now a hunter, a predator and a killer.

As a few punches grazed off, the two women locked their arms in a grapple. Both lashed out with an elbow at the same time that slammed into the other’s cheek and sent them both to the floor. As they hit, their eyes instantly sought each other from the stands of hair that had fallen in their faces.

A small rivulet of blood ran from Erika’s cheek as Selene licked her lips and bared her fangs. Thought was cast aside as they both darted forward and pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Selene devoured her lips and tongue for long and passionate moments before moving her lips to the cut on Erika’s cheek.

Gently running the tip of her tongue lightly along the rivulet of life-blood that she had spilled, Selene tasted the coppery liquid before pressing her lips to the cut itself. Whipping her face away from the sultry brunette, Erika bared her fangs and sank them into the soft flesh of the other vampire’s neck.

A soft whimper escaped her lips as Selene was met with exquisite pain and the euphoria of the bite. Her head slumped forward so she rested her head against Erika’s shoulder and bit down drawing blood over her lips.

Limbs moved to draw the other body closer and hands roamed lazily over vinyl-covered flesh. Blood buzzed in their ears and their hearts hammered in their chests as their passions built and built until they finally broke their mutual bites and leaned back away from each other.

Reaching down, Erika ran her fingertips in a feather light touch over Selene’s thigh as they stared hungrily at each other. Erika’s hand then moved to run her palm over the tight fabric between Selene’s thighs.

“Not here,” Selene breathed, as her half-closed eyes snapped open.

Smiling impishly, Erika leaned in to gently kiss her, tasting the blood on her lips. “My, my. Not only do you remember, but it appears my trick did work as well as I had known it would.” Taking Selene’s hand, she led her out of the training area toward her bedchamber.


End file.
